


The trouble I've seen

by GreenPhoenix



Series: Nobody knows [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the events of ”Nobody knows” Toby and Elliot are friends.  They are getting closer than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trouble I've seen

He was getting back into the real world slowly. It was a year after his release from Oz, he’d been working for his family’s law firm with paper work, and volunteering at the rape crisis center.   
One of his first clients, Dennis Coleman was doing much better. He’d gotten a scholarship and was going to Med School. The Beecher family’s connections had helped.  
Dennis kept sending Toby letters of his progress, and of the girls he sometimes dated.  
The latest one might be a keeper, a sweet fellow student called Josephine.  
Toby had met Chris’ half brother Elliot during the case with Dennis, and they’d become friends.  
They kept seeing each other often enough. Toby felt an uneasy attraction, but Elliot was Chris’ mirror image, and he was very straight.  
Despite this he showed some signs of interest beyond friendship. He’d been divorced from Kathy for two years now, and he saw the kids as often as he could.  
Elliot said he thought of dating his ex-partner Dani Beck, but after one night together she’d moved to California and they’d lost touch. Olivia had returned as his partner, and they shared a sibling-like close bond.

*  
Toby had moved on from Oz at least, become someone who didn’t flinch when anyone touched his shoulder. At least not always.  
Gen’s parents still had custody of the kids, but he had them on weekends now. Holly was adapting, even if she had scars on the soul. Always would, thanks to Vern Schillinger and his son Hank. At least Harry had been spared that. But little Gary was gone forever, and Toby would never stop mourning him.   
*  
Normal life, thought Toby, is this what it’s like? He was meeting Elliot for a normal, relaxed and only friendly movie night. Toby fought his attraction to Elliot and besides it was probably only because he resembled the lost Chris.  
“Hey,” said Stabler.  
“Hey. You okay?”  
“Yeah. We had a perp that got away. “  
“Because he had a good lawyer?”  
“She did, yeah.”  
“Oh sorry. You know some of us are good guys, right?”  
“You are, that woman’s lawyer..”  
“A piece of work that did his job.”  
“Let’s talk about something else, right?”  
Toby nodded. It was easy to talk to Elliot, even if he hated some lawyers. Toby was glad to be the exception.

*  
Sometime during the last movie Elliot touched his hand briefly, and he felt a spark of something he’d not felt in a long time.  
“Something wrong?”  
“No. Nothing. It’s fine.”  
“I know it’s something. Tell me.”  
“You don’t want to know.”  
“I do.”  
“Okay. I think I’m attracted to you. Told you you wouldn’t like it”  
“Because I look like your lost lover?”  
“No. Not just anyway. You’re nice to me, and I like that.”  
“And he wasn’t?”  
“No. Not like that, he was so damaged it came out wrong when he tried to help me. He killed people and thought I’d like that. Sorry to drag you into my ongoing drama.”  
“It’s okay. You’re confused. Oz messed you up.”  
Toby nodded. It wasn’t only that that attracted him to Elliot, but he didn’t want to lose their friendship so he kept it to himself. It was better like that.  
*  
Elliot had another dream about Toby. He’d had them for a year now, since they had met.  
How messed up was it that he fantasized about his brother’s lover? He could all too easily imagine kissing Toby’s lips, then pressing him down on the bed and fucking him hard.  
He was straight, since Kathy he’d had Dani briefly, and flirted with Casey but that was mostly a joke.   
Once there had been a guy, but that was in college so that didn’t count.  
Toby would count. Chris’ great love, an ex-con and the nicest lawyer he knew.  
Well except Alex and Casey, but they were on his side.

*  
They kept seeing each other, while uneasily avoiding discussing their mutual attraction. Toby knew how he felt, but Chris’ memory was strong, and he couldn’t be sure how much he really liked Elliot.  
Elliot felt uneasy around Toby, but he also cared deeply about him, and he had a vague sense of guilt for what Chris’ messed up love had done to him.  
He couldn’t atone for what his brother had done, but in a way he wanted to. Chris had damaged the already vulnerable Toby further.  
Toby would claim that Chris had also kept him safe, and loved him deeply in his very possessive way. Toby still felt guilty for wanting to move on with his life, even as he had to for the sake of his surviving children. Holly was seeing a therapist, and she was making slow progress.  
Toby was coping with being the father he hadn’t been for years.  
Elliot wanted his kids to meet Toby eventually, and wasn’t that a sign of something?   
Toby had taken his kids to circus and Elliot had come with them one Saturday. It had been a fun outing for all of them.

*  
Elliot came over to Toby one night, bruises on his face and arms.  
“El?” said Toby. “What happened? Did a doctor look at that?”  
“Yes. I’m fine. A perp got violent when we picked him up. It made me realize something.”  
“What?”  
“That life is short and precious. I think it’s time we stop lying to ourselves.”  
“About us.”  
“Exactly. I care about you, not just as a friend now. I might even love you. You care for me too.”  
“Yes. I was afraid it was just because of Chris.”  
“It’s okay Toby. We are nothing alike on the inside.”  
“I know. I do love you.”  
“That’s great. What will your family say?”  
“Are you kidding? After Chris they’ll be relieved I’m seeing a law-abiding guy, a cop even.”  
“Good point. My partner will be surprised, but she’ll deal. My ex-wife..I don’t know. We’ll see.”  
“You don’t have to tell her now.”  
“I know. But soon I will. I owe it to her and the kids.”  
“Yeah. So how do we do this?”  
Elliot laughed, as much as his still sore body would let him.  
“One day at a time Toby. You have way more experience with guy love than me, so you lead the way in that area.”  
Toby nodded thoughfully.  
“I want you to fuck me,” he said. “Have you done that to a guy?”  
“No. I’ll need instructions so I don’t hurt you.”  
“You got it,” said Toby. “Now let’s go to bed and snuggle a little”  
“Snuggle?”  
“You’re too beat up for anything else. Trust me on this.”  
“I do,’” said Elliot and Toby smiled a little.  
This was better than he’d hoped for. Elliot did love him, and he wasn’t just messed up because of Oz and Chris. He would always love Chris, never forget him, but he had some living to do.  
*  
Eventually Toby showed Elliot how to make love to him. It was good to have time, a luxury he never had in Oz, not even with Chris. He felt wistful for all the things Chris could never have, but it passed when he thought of Elliot and doing things with him.  
*  
“Like this?” asked Elliot a little bit anxiously, positioned at Toby’s back.  
“Yes,” said Toby and tried to sound calm.  
“Now you push inside carefully. I won’t break. “  
“I should hope not,” said Elliot and pushed his cock inside Toby with careful moves.  
“Oh,” said Toby. “That’s it, now thrust. You’ll get the hang of this soon.”  
“Flatterer,” said Elliot and complied.  
He watched in fascination as his cock moved in and out of Toby.  
Toby arched against him, taking it all and sighing softly.  
It felt good, better than scattered memories of the long lost college guy.  
Toby gradually came undone and moved against him and tightened.  
He’d been alone too long, aching for his dead lover.  
He came, feeling Elliot follow.  
“Wow,” said Elliot.  
“I know,” he said a little smugly. “Let’s do this again soon.”  
“Yes,” said Elliot and pulled him close for a kiss.


End file.
